Experiences nouvelles
by yaoi-no-ongaeshi
Summary: YAOI et LEMON (PWP): Les Soma s'amusent en famille ... pour plus d'infos lisez la fic ! et laissez vos commentaires. Chapitre 5 en ligne !Désolé pour cet énorme retard !
1. Kyo et Yuki

Expériences nouvelle (chapitre 1)  
  
Kyo, Yuki et Shiguré marchaient sur la route menant au manoir de la famille Soma, pour aller y passer les fêtes de fin d'année. Ils furent soudain surpris par Hanajina, qui surgit de nulle part, les regardait avec un regard froid. Elle expliqua alors aux trois garçons que Tohru était seule, passant d'habitude les fêtes avec sa mère ... Kyo et Yuki, découvrant une occasion de ne pas aller au manoir, partirent en courant pou rejoindre la maison de Shiguré sans que celui-ci ne puisse dire un seul mot. Essoufflé après cette course, ils entrèrent dans la maison et après des recherches infructueuses, ils découvrirent que Tohru n'y était pas... la maison était vide ... Le chat fut alors attiré par un petit mot accroché sur le frigo ... c'était Tohru. " Apparemment, il semblerait qu'elle soit partie chez Hanajina ... , déclara Kyo - Quoi ?? Mais on vient juste de la voir ... elle nous a dit que ... euh ... je ne comprends vraiment plus rien !!! répondit Yuki" Kyo prit le téléphone et appela le numéro laissé sur le papier. " Allô !? C'est Kyo !! - allô Kyo-kum, comment vas-tu ? - Quoi ? hurla le chat énervé, ce qui obligea son interlocuteur à éloigner le combiné, comment tu m'as appelé ?? - Oh calme-toi Kyo-kum, Hana m'a proposé de venir chez elle. Au début je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord, mais j'ai pensé que ca serais plus amusant que de rester seule à la maison. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ... - Moi m'inquiéter ?! Pas du tout ! C'est Yuki qui m'as obligé à t'appeler, Yuki lui envoya un regard interrogateur." Kyo se sentait malgré tout soulagé. Bon allez, on se voit demain alors. Et il raccrocha.  
  
Yuki demanda des explications au chat, et ils décidèrent de rester ici trouvant que retourner au manoir n'était pas vraiment une excellente idée. Ils s'assirent donc au salon, autour du kokatsu, et regardèrent la télé. Le chat alla réchauffer les repas laisser par Tohru. Ils mangèrent sans échanger un seul mot, et après quelques minutes Yuki s'endormit. Sortant du salon pour retourner dans la cuisine, afin de déposer les assiettes dans l'évier (Tohru se chargera de les laver quand elle reviendra), il vit alors la sourit dormant paisiblement près du kotatsu, et remarqua qu'il était particulièrement mignon. Il avait toujours su que Yuki plaisait à tout le monde mais il n'avait jamais remarquer à quel point il pouvait l'intéresser. Il s'approcha doucement de la souris, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses douces lèvres, quand soudain celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Yuki lui demanda: " Qu'est que tu fais là ?? - je ... mais qu'es ce que tu veux que je fasse là à ton avis ?? Kyo se résigna de lui expliquer, ayant peur de la réaction de la souris, je venais juste voir si tu dormais ! C'est tout! "  
  
Kyo était très déçu, il n'avait pas réagit assez vite ... Décidant de retenter sa chance plus tard, il se résigna et se mit à regarder la télé, n'arrêtant pas de changer de chaînes. Yuki, se questionnant toujours sur les intentions du chat, décida de monter dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Le chat ,voyant la souris monter dans sa chambre, comprit qu'il avait là l'occasion tant espérer ... Il attendit un peu, le temps que la souris s'endorme, et monta discrètement les escaliers. Il se glissa dans la chambre et vit Yuki allongé sur son lit, encore tout habillé comme s'il était tombé de sommeil. Il s'approcha alors de la souris le plus discrètement possible et réussi à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer, mais cette fois-ci, le baiser dura plus longtemps. Ayant fermé les yeux, Kyo ne vit pas que Yuki s'était réveillé. Il le regardait d'un air incrédule, puis Kyo sentit que la langue de la souris s'était frayé un chemin à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Kyo, fort surpris de sa réaction, se releva, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que soit d'autres que Yuki s'était emparé des lèvres du chat.  
  
Ils échangèrent un long baisé passionné. Tandis que leurs langues jouaient doucement, leurs mains découvraient le corps de l'autre. Les mains chaudes de Kyo parcouraient lentement le torse de la souris, qui s'entait soudain son pantalon rétrécir à une allure folle et se laissa faire ... Kyo, qui se retrouvait lui aussi dans la même situation, décida de s'amuser un peu avec la souris. Il prit la main de Yuki, qui se promenait toujours sur le torse du chat, le tira hors du lit, et le fit s'allonger sur le sol. Il s'allongea alors sur lui, ses mains parcourant toujours le corps de la souris. Ses lèvres embrassaient frénétiquement le cou et les lèvres de Yuki, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Kyo, voyant que ses caresses et ses baisers faisaient de l'effet, continua de plus belle. Son sexe, gonflé par l'excitation, vient se positionner au niveau de celui de la souris, il le frotta délicatement, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus fort de la part de Yuki. Kyo pensa alors : " s'il gémit comme ça alors que se n'est que le début, qu'est ce que ça sera après ..." Un sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage du rouquin. Profitant de leur proximité, Yuki mis ses hanches en mouvement, mais Kyo recula et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille qu'ils avaient toute la nuit ... Il embrassa le rongeur tandis que ses mains descendaient le long de son torse pour s'attarder sur l'entrejambe de Yuki. Sa bouche embrassa la bosse formée par l'excitation, tandis que ses mains la caresser doucement. Yuki, sentant une vague de plaisir l'envahir, posa ses mains sur la tête du chat et l'attira encore plus près, poussant le chat à continuer son entreprise si agréable. Voyant que la souris ne pouvait plus se contrôler, le chat se leva, se déshabilla rapidement, garda son caleçon où l'on voyait l'excitation se dessinait. Il se rallongea sur la souris, commença à défaire doucement les boutons de la chemise de Yuki, un par un, prenant tout son temps ... Yuki n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il enleva violemment sa chemise, arrachant les quelques boutons qui étaient resté. Kyo descendit alors ses mains le long du torse de Yuki et lui enleva son pantalon. Celui- ci n'en pouvait plus de cette attente interminable, il poussa Kyo, qui tomba à coté de lui. Kyo se releva, enleva son caleçon et le lança à Yuki, qui ne s'en occupa pas très longtemps, trop occupé par ce qu'il cachait ... Kyo, voyant que l'intérêt de Yuki augmentait, s'approcha de lui, se coucha de nouveau sur lui et parcourra de ses mains le torse de sa chère souris. Il en devenait fou ! Il descendit alors tout doucement, parsemant de baiser le torse de Yuki au fil qu'il descendait. Kyo poursuivit alors sa descente jusqu'à rencontrer l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Il regarda alors la souris d'un air interrogateur, qui lui répondit dans un gémissement : " Kyo !! Je t'en pris !!"  
  
Kyo sourit, et obéit. Il enleva délicatement le sous-vêtement encombrant et découvrit un sexe qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose ... que les lèvres gourmandes de Kyo s'en charge ... Kyo attendit que Yuki le supplie d'un regard et ne se faisant plus attendre, il caressa tendrement le membre dressé, puis approchant alors la bouche, il l'embrassa et le lécha soigneusement, laissant échappé un gémissement de Yuki. Yuki ondula son bassin, pour que son sexe soit entièrement dans la bouche de Kyo. Celui-ci l'engloutit complètement et fit des vas et viens de plus en rapide. Yuki aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle sensation ... Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, ne pouvant plus se contrôler. Le chat, sentant son partenaire trop près de la jouissance, s'arrêta net, au grand désespoir de la souris qui en voulait toujours plus. " Calme-toi, ce n'est pas encore fini, dit alors le rouquin avec un regard malicieux."  
  
Il l'embrassa et lui présenta deux doigts, Yuki les lécha avec gourmandise et envie, voulant continuer leurs petits jeux sans plus attendre. Il finit de les humidifier, et Kyo les plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de Yuki. Il introduisit un premier doigt, et pour que son amant ne ressente pas la douleur, de sa main libre, il caressa doucement le sexe dressé, puis il introduisit l'autre doigt. Il les fit mouvoir doucement, habituant ainsi son amant à cette présence ... Yuki ne ressentait aucune douleur, seul une vague de plaisir parcourait son corps, le faisant frissonner. Lorsqu'il se fut habitué à cette présence, Kyo retira ses doigts et les remplacèrent par son sexe durci. Il entra lentement, et lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, il ressentit ses sensations qu'il aimait tant, sensations que Yuki partageait ... Le chat mis alors doucement ses hanches en mouvement. Yuki gémissait au fur et à mesure que les mouvements accélérés sans cesse. Kyo se pencha légèrement pour embrasser la souris, et il sentit le sexe de celui-ci effleurait son ventre, ce qui le rendit encore plus fou. Les gémissements de Yuki s'intensifiant, Kyo embrassa langoureusement son amant et lui murmura : "Laisse moi t'emmener au 7ème ciel "  
  
Kyo accéléra encore les mouvements de ses hanches, et dans un dernier mouvement les emmena au 7eme ciel ... il se libéra en Yuki, criant son nom de toute sa voix, Yuki éjacula lui aussi, répandant sa chaude semence entre leurs deux ventres. Kyo, épuisé, tomba sur la souris, sans pourtant se retirer de lui ... Il lui murmura à l'oreille : "Je t'aime - Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit Yuki dans un souffle, lui aussi étant fort épuisé. " Kyo lécha le liquide qui était répandu sur le ventre de la souris et ils s'endormirent comme ca, l'un sur l'autre, trop épuisé pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre ...  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Kyo se réveilla, se retira doucement de Yuki, remit son caleçon et partit vers la cuisine. Tous leurs petits jeux lui avaient donné faim, il décida donc de chercher quelque chose à manger dans le frigo, pensant que Tohru y avait peut être laissé de quoi grignoter. Il faisait encore nuit, la douce fraîcheur de la pièce le fit frissonner. Il ouvra le frigo et regarda ce qu'il cachait ... Quand soudain il sentit quelque chose de dur effleuré l'arrière de son caleçon, il pensait à un courant d'air, mais les mains de Yuki vinrent lui entourer le torse et commencèrent à descendre vers son caleçon ... Kyo fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant ... Il voulait trop savourer cet instant ... Mais Yuki l'obligea à se retourner, il le tira vers lui et ferma la porte du frigo, qui était rester ouverte. Kyo découvrit alors que la souris ne s'était pas rhabiller ... il pouvait voir son sexe toujours durci après leurs ébats amoureux ... Une vague de plaisir l'envahit ... Yuki s'approcha un peu plus et lui murmura : " A moi de t'emmener au 7eme ciel "  
  
Kyo ne pouvait pas le croire ... Il embrassa passionnément la souris et attendit. Yuki commença alors à lui déposer des baisers sur tout le corps, les mains l'accompagnant avec de nombreuses caresses. Il arriva à l'élastique du sous-vêtement, il commença à le faire descendre tout doucement, et embrassa chaques parties du corps qui se dévoilait. Il enleva le caleçon et l'envoya à travers la cuisine. Il embrassa le rouquin, puis passa ses mains sur les fesses de Kyo et les caressa. Il les remonta vers la virilité du chat et s'amusa avec ses bourses fragiles ... Il les malaxa et les lécha avec gourmandise, Kyo ,qui semblait apprécier, en demanda encore plus. Yuki sourit et embrassa le chat tout en le masturbant. Il parcourut de ces doigts fins le membre dressé de Kyo, qui gémissait toujours plus fort. Le chat, qui voulait que Yuki aille plus vite, posa sa main sur celle du rat et lui imposa le rythme. Il allait toujours plus vite ... augmentant par la même occasion les sensations qui parcouraient tout son corps. Il demanda au rat de prendre sa virilité dans sa bouche chaude, Yuki obéit. Il donna quelques petits coups de langue, puis engloutit complètement le sexe du chat et le lécha soigneusement tout en caressant ses testicules. Kyo était parcouru de frisons et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de gémir toujours plus fort. Il adorait ces sensations, et en voulant toujours plus, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et lui fit accélérer la cadence, allant toujours plus vite ... Il mit ses hanches en mouvement, accélérant sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans la bouche de Yuki. Celui-ci avala le doux liquide chaud, pendant que Kyo poussait un cri d'extase et de jouissance interminable. Essoufflés, Kyo et Yuki s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en profitant pour récupérer et ainsi continuer leurs petits jeux plus tard...  
  
Ils se levèrent après une bonne nuit de sommeil et de repos, et dès leur réveil, ils reprirent leurs amusements dans toute la maison ...(chambre, jardin, toit ...) Mais malheureusement pour eux, avant qu'il n'est pu choisir un autre lieu, ils entendirent Tohru qui criait qu'elle était revenue ... A leur grande déception, ils durent abandonner leurs jeux ... Après plusieurs heures de bla-bla incessant de la part de Tohru qui racontait comment elle s'était bien amusée la veille, Kyo, qui en avait plus qu'assez de l'écouter, partit vers la cuisine, faisant semblant d'avoir faim. Yuki le rejoignit après que Tohru soit partit faire des courses. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Kyo le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Il lui souffla à l'oreille : " Je n'en peux plus attendre ... "  
  
Le rat poussa un gémissement d'envie ... Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ... Il tira vers lui son chat, et l'embrassa. Ils se laissèrent aller, et Yuki, espiègle, glissa sa main vers la bosse du chat, pour vérifier ses propos, et s'amusa avec sa virilité. Le chat bondit à ce contact soudain et sourit d'envie. Yuki remonta sa main, ne voulant pas presser la chose, et l'embrassa goulûment, puis se concentra sur son cou, qu'il mordilla tendrement. Yuki, après ces nombreux jeux, était devenu très pervers. Il plaqua à son tour Kyo contre le mur et l'embrassa furieusement, tout en jouant avec les cheveux du rouquin.  
  
Progressivement, il descendait sa tête, ne s'arrêtant pas de déposer plein de baisers ... Il arriva à la bosse de son amant, et lui baissa légèrement son pantalon, cherchant un contact plus "direct". Kyo fit stopper net les baisers, passa ses mains dans les cheveux argentés de son amant, lui obligeant à aller toujours plus bas ... Lorsque Yuki arriva à l'objet désiré, il fit glisser totalement la toile gênante, et découvrit à sa grande surprise, que Kyo ne portait pas de sous-vêtements ... Dans les yeux du rat pouvait se lire un désir ardent de continuer. Kyo lui demanda de le prendre dans sa bouche, Yuki, très docile, s'exécuta. il le caressa tendrement tout en malaxant les testicules de son amant. Kyo le savait, il savait que Yuki était expert en la matière. Il en avait eu la preuve plusieurs fois ... Kyo avait essayé de faire jouir le rat autant de fois qu'il avait jouit lorsqu'il était sa "victime". Mais Kyo était "doué" pour autre chose ...  
  
Yuki s'approcha du sexe de Kyo et donna quelques petits coups de langue sur le gland humide du chat. Kyo le supplia de le prendre totalement dans sa bouche, mais Yuki voulait jouer encore un peu, puis après un dernier coup de langue, il l'engloutit complètement, faisant gémir Kyo. Yuki s'appliqua et fit des aller et venu sur la hampe dressé. Kyo adossé au mur commença à mettre en mouvement ses hanches. Yuki sentit que Kyo était enfin prêt ... Ses doigts parcoururent les fesses fermes et musclés du chat, les caressant et les pinçant tendrement. Tout en continuant de le sucer avec application, ses doigts descendirent et arrivèrent à l'entrée de son intimité. Doucement il fit pénétrer un doigt, puis un deuxième , et les fit doucement mouvoir. Kyo gémit alors encore plus fort et se tortilla sous l'effet de ces sensations si intenses ... Yuki, pervertit, continua ce qu'il avait entreprit, accélérant toujours plus la cadence. Lorsqu'il changea légèrement la position de ses doigts, Kyo poussa un cri bestial, demandant d'accentuer ce contact. Kyo, qui était très excité par la nouvelle façon de faire de Yuki, ne pouvait plus retenir les cris provoqués par les mains expertes et la langue expertes du rat. Yuki, voyant que son amant en voulait toujours plus, commença à faire des vas et vient avec ses doigts, se calant sur la cadence de sa langue. Kyo, submergeait de sensations toujours plus intenses, ne put se retenir davantage et se déversa "généreusement" dans la bouche de son amant, poussant par la même occasion un cri de jouissance interminable. Yuki avala goulûment le liquide chaud, il se releva et embrassa le chat, lui permettant de se goûter ... Ses doigts s'amusaient toujours, il commença à les retirer doucement (au rand désespoir de Kyo), voulant les remplacer par ... mais un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. C'était Tohru qui rentrait ... Kyo en profita pour tirer brutalement Yuki vers lui. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de gémir en sentant leurs sexes se frôler ... Tohru cria qu'elle était rentrée, mais n'entendant aucune réponse, elle alla ranger les courses, écrivit un léger mot qui disait qu'elle passé la journée chez Hana, le posa sur la table et s'en alla. Kyo, fort content qu'elle soit de nouveau partie, embrassa tendrement Yuki. Kyo alla voir le petit mot, pendant que Yuki allait se doucher. Après avoir pris connaissance du mot de Tohru, Kyo rejoignit le rat. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit un Yuki magnifique. Les gouttelettes d'eau glissaient sur sa peau blanche. Kyo était tout excité, Yuki se retourna et vit le chat dans un état ... Il le regarda et avec un sourire malicieux, descendit sa main, et commença à se masturber devant l'œil gourmand de Kyo ... Yuki continua et d'une main experte accéléra les mouvements, et s'adossant au mur, se cambra à chaque accélération. Kyo n'en pouvait plus, sa souris qui jouissait seule, alors qu'il était là, prêt ... Kyo, impatient s'approcha de Yuki et lui dit à l'oreille : "laisse moi t'aider ..." Il l'embrassa et plaça sa main à la place de celle de son amant. Il caressa vigoureusement le membre, tout en regardant le rongeur dans les yeux, celui-ci ne pouvait pas résister au regard intense et plein d'amour du chat, il fondit et l'embrassa amoureusement. Pour réponse, Kyo accéléra ses mouvements et lui murmura à l'oreille un léger "je t'aime". Kyo retourna doucement Yuki, caressa son dos, descendit ensuite vers ses fesses, pour donner quelques petits coups de langues près de l'intimité de son amant, brûlant d'impatience. Kyo plaça son sexe à l'entrée du "puits" et mordit légèrement Yuki à la naissance du cou, lui laissant une énorme trace. Sentant Yuki prêt, il rentra lentement lorsque Yuki l'arrêta ,lui demandant d'y aller rapidement. Kyo s'exécuta et rentra dans l'intimité de Yuki, habitué à cette intrusion si étrange, mais si agréable ... Kyo commença de lents mouvements de vas et vient, faisant gémir Yuki. Celui-ci sentait des vagues de plaisirs le submerger. Il fit mouvoir ses hanches, en voulant toujours plus ... Kyo, voyant que son amant faisait tout son possible pour ressentir toujours plus de sensations, accéléra ses mouvements de vas et vient, allant toujours plus vite ... 


	2. Kyo, Yuki et Haru

EXPERIENCES NOUVELLES (chap 2)  
  
Petites explications pour celles (ou ceux si y'en a) que ca intéresse :  
- alors, comme l'a demandé : en fait, nous sommes deux à écrire la fic. Y'a Cathy, qui trouve les grandes idées et qui écrit à la manière "écriture automatique" (en gros elle écrit ce qu'elle pense sans faire gaffe à la tournure des phrases) ; et moi (on m'appelle Tacha si ca vous intéresse), en gros moi je tape, je mets en ligne, j'arrange les phrases et je rajoute mes idées ... Et après tout ca, ca donne ce que vous lisez ! Voilou !!  
- ensuite pour ce qui ne l'aurait pas encore compris, on écrit cette  
fic pour le lemon, pas pour l'histoire en elle même ( à part le blabla  
pour la mise en contexte)  
  
Enfin voilà, désolé pour le retard ... mais on a enfin fini d'écrire le deuxième chapitre ... Place à la fic !!!  
  
Pendant ce temps, Shiguré et Haru marchaient tranquillement sur la route du manoir. Ils ne parlaient pas et évitaient de croiser le regard de l'autre ... Ils avaient décider de rentrer ensemble après la fête, Haru voulant absolument voir Yuki pour lui parler ...  
Après quelques minutes d'une marche bien silencieuse, ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir. Haru partit vers la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose tandis que Shiguré partait vers sa chambre pour se changer. Pendant qu'il enlevait ses vêtements, Shiguré entendit de légers cris qui provenaient de la pièce à coté (en l'occurrence la salle de bain). Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son peignoir, et partit vers la salle de bain, désireux de savoir d'où provenait ce cri ... Alors qu'il approchait de la porte, il entendit un autre cri ... Non en fait ce n'était pas vraiment un cri, plutôt une sorte de gémissent long et profond ... Il comprit alors, il savait ce que c'était ... Un sourire pervers apparut sur son visage. Curieux (et quelque peu pervers sur les bords), il poussa légèrement la porte, et découvrit que la salle de bain était pleine de vapeur ... On ne voyait pas grand chose, alors il décida de s'avancer un peu plus. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte, puis se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Toujours aussi désireux de savoir d'où provenaient ces gémissements, il avança encore, jusqu'à apercevoir la douche. Il fut alors surpris de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'aurait jamais penser les voir dans une telle "position"... Ne pouvant pas quitter les yeux de ce qu'il se passait dans "cette douche", il décida d'en profiter pour regarder un peu comment ils se débrouillaient ...  
  
Haru, qui avait fini de manger depuis quelques minutes, en avait plus que marre d'attendre et décida de partir à la recherche de Yuki. Il devait absolument lui parler, de choses importantes ... enfin importantes à ces yeux ... Il monta les escaliers, qui grincèrent sous son poids (j'ai pas dit que Haru était gros pour autant), et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yuki, où il pensait pouvoir le trouver. Mais il s'arrêta bien avant, trouvant que quelque chose clochait dans la salle de bain. Il pouvait entendre de légers sons et il y avait énormément de vapeur ... Tout aussi curieux que Shiguré, il entra dans la pièce, évitant de peu celui-ci qui s'était caché derrière la porte pour les regarder. Et il resta figé devant ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'en revenait pas ... Il n'aurait jamais cru que Yuki et Kyo auraient pu faire "ça" ensemble un jour ; ils se détestaient tellement tous les deux ... Il oublia ce qu'il venait de dire tandis que Yuki poussait un gémissement de plaisir ...  
  
Il avança vers la douche, enlevant sa chemise tandis qu'il marchait, bien décider à participer lui aussi à ce petit "jeu". Une fois arrivé devant les deux amants, il enleva son caleçon, et entra lui aussi dans la douche. Shiguré regarda Haru intéressé, il l'enviait un peu ... Lui aussi aurait aimer les rejoindre ... Mais il aime aussi bien regarder que participer (quoi que) ... Il laissa apparaître un sourire pervers sur son visage, tandis qu'il pensait à ce qui pourrait arriver ...  
  
Haru s'approcha de Kyo, qui faisait bouger ses hanches provoquant les gémissements de Yuki. Il passa un rapide coup de langue sur le cou de Kyo, ce qui le fit stopper net, se demandant qui pouvait être là ... Kyo se retourna légèrement, et vit que Haru les avait rejoint. Un sourire pervers apparut sur ses lèvres, et il murmura à l'oreille de Yuki :" Quelqu'un vient de nous rejoindre". Yuki, fort intéressé, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux du rouquin, attirant sa tête vers lui. Kyo en profita pour déposer de légers baisers sur son cou. Haru, qui en avait marre d'attendre, mordit Kyo à la naissance de son cou, lui rappelant ainsi qu'il était là lui aussi. Il caressa le dos de Kyo, tout en le mordant gentiment. Kyo frémit à ce contact, et en réponse, il arrêta de jouer avec le mamelon de Yuki et, de sa main, attira Haru vers lui. Il frémit encore plus, alors qu'il sentait son sexe le frôler. Yuki, qui ne voyait rien mais qui pouvait sentir Kyo qui frémissait de plaisir, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Haru commença alors ce qu'il avait prévu de faire en rentrant dans la douche, il ouvrit un peu plus le robinet d'eau chaude, et celle-ci coula sur la peau des trois amants. Il lécha la goutte d'eau qui s'était réfugiée au creux de l'épaule de Kyo, et commença à s'amuser avec un de ces mamelons. Kyo reprit ses mouvements de hanches, ce qui provoqua un cri de plaisir de Yuki, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kyo aille si profondément en lui en seulement un coup de hanche ...  
  
Pendant que Kyo accéléraient ses mouvements de hanches, Haru s'amusait à lui mordiller l'oreille, voulant le déconcentrer au maximum. Ses mains se promenaient sur les fesses musclées du chat ... Après quelques minutes, il lécha son doigt, et le proposa au chat, qui le lécha à son tour. Il présenta son doigt à l'entrée de l'intimité de Kyo, et l'introduisit doucement. Kyo fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir, qui fut transmis par leur contact si proche à Yuki qui poussa un gémissement. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt et les fit mouvoir dans un mouvement de vas et vient très lent, prenant tout son temps pour procurer le plus de sensations à son amant. Il les enleva ensuite, pour les remplacer par son sexe, durci par l'excitation. Il fit alors mouvoir ses hanches tout doucement dans un mouvement lent et appliqué, allant toujours plus loin dans sa "recherche" ... Kyo cala la cadence de ses hanches sur celles de Haru, voulant que Yuki partage les mêmes sensations que lui. Haru accéléra progressivement la cadence, tandis que Kyo faisait de même et en profitait pour s'occuper un peu du sexe de Yuki. Il le caressa avec application, se calant sur la même cadence que ses hanches et que celles de Haru. Tous leurs mouvements étaient en parfaite harmonie. Haru et Kyo accéléraient toujours la cadence, cherchant à aller toujours plus profondément. Parcouru par toutes ces sensations, Yuki ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra dans un cri de jouissance inouï. Le liquide se mêla à l'eau chaude qui ruisselait toujours sur les corps des trois amants.  
Shiguré, qui était toujours caché derrière la porte, regardait Yuki avec envie. Il aimait beaucoup la position dans laquelle il était. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces trois là pouvaient faire des choses de ce style ensemble ... Il sourit légèrement, et décida de s'en aller. Il devait raconter tout ça à ces deux amis d'enfance. Kyo, qui n'en avait toujours pas fini avec Yuki, laissa sa virilité, et passa ses mains autour de son torse pour l'attirer vers lui, cherchant à aller toujours plus en profondeur. Haru eut alors la bonne idée de donner un dernier coup de hanche, aidant ainsi Kyo dans sa tache. Haru fit de même et attira Kyo vers lui, celui-ci ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra en Yuki, dans un cri de plaisir. Haru, voyant ces deux amants dans une extase totale, fit de même, et se libéra lui aussi. Son cri de plaisir se mélangea aux respirations saccadées de Yuki et Kyo, qui tentaient désespérément de reprendre leurs souffles. Les trois amants, épuisés, se séparèrent doucement, échangèrent quelques baisers passionnés et s'endormirent ensemble, Haru enlaçant Yuki, et Kyo se lovant près de Yuki, celui-ci le serrant tendrement entre ses bras ...  
  
Shiguré, qui malgré lui regardaient toujours ce que faisait les trois jeunes Soma, restait ébahi devant ce qu'il venait de voir. Il décida d'appeler Ayamé pour tout lui raconter, comme il l'avait décider avant qu'il ne se résigne, trouvant le spectacle trop intéressant. Il redescendit dans le salon et téléphona à Ayamé : " Ayamé ?! Tu aurais du voir ça, Kyo Yuki et Haru sous la douche !!! waouhhh !! " Ayamé, de son coté, bavait de tout les détails croustillants que lui racontait Shiguré. Hatori qui était en train de conduire à coté, demanda à Ayamé pourquoi il était aussi excité. Ayamé lui sourit et répondit : " Tu verras quand on arrivera chez Shiguré, il te racontera sûrement ... - Dis moi ce qui se passe !?, répondit Hatori, alors qu'il avait stoppé net la voiture et qu'il regardait Ayamé droit dans les yeux - Nan, je te le dirais pas, na ! répliqua Ayamé en lui tirant la langue." Hatori sourit d'un façon perverse, ce qui était très inhabituel pour le médecin qui était toujours de marbre. Ayamé fut étonné de voir cette expression sur le visage de son médecin préféré, mais cela l'amusait aussi. Il va pouvoir assouvir quelques fantasmes avec Hatori ... Celui-ci s'approcha du serpent et dit d'un voix autoritaire et envoûtante :" Et sous la torture ?" Ayamé n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'Hatori prit possession de sa bouche et l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps féminin du serpent. Sous ces douces attentions, Ayamé sentait son pantalon rétrécir à vue d'œil, il était parcouru de frissons et son corps brûlait d'excitation. Le médecin, fort content d'avoir excité son serpent, délaissa les caresses pour s'occuper d'un endroit bien particulier ... Haletant, Ayamé en redemandait toujours plus ... De ses mains expertes, Hatori caressa les flancs puis descendit toujours plus bas en passant par les cuisses fines et musclées du serpent. Arrivée à la bosse, il la caressa légèrement à travers la fine épaisseur de tissu. Hatori sentit la bosse grandir de plus en plus tandis qu'il continuait de la caresser, aimant sentir que le serpent était fragile et soumis. Ayamé gémit doucement sous ses caresses devenus brutales, et posa sa main sur celle d'Hatori, l'incitant à approfondir et accélérer ses caresses. Le dragon sourit et l'embrassa, puis déposa de nombreux baisers jusqu'à son oreille, tout en continuant de jouer de sa main libre. Alors qu'Ayamé frissonnait, le médecin lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et lui murmura d'une voie assurée : " Hummm ... tu en veux plus ? ...". Ayamé ne put répondre ,sous l'assaut de tant de sensations, et hocha simplement la tête. Il était à bout de souffle et plongeait peu à peu dans un monde de douceurs et de plaisirs. Le dragon ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit et accéléra la cadence, sa main s'activant et ses baisers se faisant toujours plus intense. Il délaissa alors la virilité d'Ayamé et passa ses mains sous la tunique de celui-ci, les faisant remonter doucement vers son visage, laissant apparaître une peau douce et blanche qui n'attendait que les caresses et les baisers d'Hatori. Hatori répondit à cet appel en l'embrassant et en donnant des petits coup de langues, goûtant cette peau fraîche. Hatori remontait de plus en plus, jouant maintenant avec un téton, qu'il mordit légèrement provoquant un léger cri de surprise de son amant. Le médecin sourit et continua son ascension, il décida d'enlever complètement les vêtements qu'il le gênait de plus en plus. Il passa ensuite sa main dans les cheveux argentés, soulevant la tête d'Ayamé et lui cueillant les lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Remis de ces émotions, Ayamé s'approcha un peu plus d'Hatori et lui déboutonna sa chemise, prenant tout son temps ... Mais Hatori était bien plus pressé que lui, il l'aida, arrachant les deux ou trois boutons qui étaient restés, et se déshabilla sensuellement sous le regard émerveillé d'Ayamé, qui découvrait une nouvelle facette de son médecin préféré. Il se retrouva rapidement nu, et fit de même avec Ayamé. Il se recula, admirant quelques minutes la beauté du corps qui se trouvait devant lui, puis se mit à genoux devant lui, lui écartant les jambes. Tandis que le médecin lui jetait un regard gourmand, Ayamé se laissait faire, comme paralysé par ce regard si intense. Sans plus attendre, Hatori donna un coup de langue sur le gland du serpent, puis l'engloutit entièrement, provoquant un cri d'Ayamé, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il aille si vite. Hatori, ne s'en occupant aucunement, léchait avec gourmandise le sexe d'Ayamé. Sa langue tournoyait autour de la colonne de chair allant toujours plus vite, pendant que ses mains massaient les bourses fragiles. Ayamé n'en pouvait plus et gigotait dans tout les sens, cherchant désespérément un point où s'appuyer pour approfondir le contact un peu plus. Il posa ses mains sur l'appui tête, se cambrant à chaque accélération et sa respiration devenant toujours plus saccadée, révélant qu'une intense sensation parcourait tout son corps. Hatori jouait avec sa "prise" qu'il parcourait de toute longueur, risquant de la faire "exploser" à tout moment. Ses petits coups de langues et ses caresses faisant beaucoup trop d'effet au serpent, le médecin s'arrêta et laissa à son amant le temps de souffler un peu. Il passa sa langue autour de ses lèvres, et prit la parole : " Alors tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire ?" Ayamé ne répondit pas, voulant jouer le jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'Hatori le regarda dans les yeux et regarda ensuite plus bas, repassant sa langue autour de ses lèvres, signe d'une gourmandise accrue. Ayamé qui ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle fois la frustration lorsqu'Hatori s'arrêtait brusquement ce qu'il avait entreprit. Il préféra céder et répondit : "et bien ... Haru ... Kyo ... et ... Yuki ... ils se sont ... comment dire ... amusés sous la douche ..." - Tout le monde a le droit de profiter un peu et de s'amuser non ? dit Hatori, le sourire aux lèvres, enfin, je dois dire que tu as mis trop de temps pour me répondre, je suis donc obligé de te punir ... Ayamé le regarda avec des yeux ronds, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hatori sourit et répondit de plus belle : "Non, non ... ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux. Ca ne changera en rien ma décision ... Et puis, tu l'as bien mérité ..."  
  
Hatori, d'un coup de pied, fit reculer le siège d'Ayamé et se positionna devant lui, se relevant légèrement. Tout en lui retenant les jambes, il le pénétra violemment, provoquant un cri de douleur de la part d'Ayamé. Il disparut rapidement, sous l'assaut des vas et vient d'Hatori qui le "vider" complètement de ses forces, ne lui laissant pas une seconde pour respirer. Les cris du serpent augmentaient en intensité, suivant les mouvements de hanches du médecin, qui accéléraient sans cesse. Le sexe du dragon sortait presque entièrement de l'intimité du serpent, pour y rentrer toujours plus profondément. Ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles même, essayant d'assouvir ses desseins trop longtemps emprisonnés. Hatori se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa, sentant que le sexe de celui-ci frottait son ventre. Ayamé, submergé par tant de plaisir, planta ses ongles dans la peau du médecin, l'attirant plus près de lui et faisant couler un léger filet de sang. Hatori devenait fou de sentir ce sexe gonflé frottant son ventre. Excité, il accéléra encore plus ses assauts, redevenant une bête féroce et s'accrocha au siège d'Ayamé, pour approfondir un peu plus cette intrusion déjà violente. Ayamé, au bord de l'explosion, murmura dans un souffle un léger Hatori, suivi d'un râle de plaisir. Hatori, arrivant bientôt à la limite du serpent, donna un dernier, mais violent, coup de reins, provoquant une vague de plaisir qui se répandait dans tout le corps d'Ayamé. Celui-ci se libéra entre leurs deux ventres dans un râle, suivit de près par Hatori, qui dans un spasme se déversa généreusement dans le serpent dans un cri d'extase. Ils tombèrent tous deux d'épuisement. Ils se dirent l'un l'autre qu'il s'aimaient avant de se transformer en leur animal respectif. Le dragon s'endormit au centre du siège, après que le serpent l'est rejoint pour l'entourer, se tenant mutuellement chaud.  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils se réveillèrent retrouvant leurs forment humaines. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Hatori en profitant pour laisser glisser sa main vers le bas du ventre du serpent, mais celui-ci l'arrêta et lui expliqua : " Attendons que Shiguré nous rejoigne, on pourra reprendre nos petits jeux de lycéens ..." Hatori sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête. Il remit alors sa chemise et chercha le reste de ses vêtements. Ayamé l'aida, et remarqua l'excitation du dragon. Il tendit le pantalon au médecin, regardant toujours ce sexe qui l'avait fait jouir il n'y a pas longtemps. Il ne put résister à cette vision, il arracha les vêtements des mains d'Hatori, qui venait juste de les prendre, et les jeta sur la banquette arrière. Hatori, surprit, se laissa faire. " A moi de te faire crier, murmura le serpent à l'oreille d'Hatori, qui sourit à cette idée plus qu'attrayante..."  
  
Et voilà, un deuxième chapitre de finit ... Malgré les réticences de Cathy, j'ai quand même stoppé le chapitre ici ... (niark niark). Je sais je suis un peu sadique sur les bords ... mais c'est pas grave. En tout cas, laissez-nous des reviews, et si possible en précisant votre meilleur passage (pour qu'on voit ce qui plaît le plus ;) ) 


	3. Chapitre trois

Expériences nouvelles : Chapitre 3  
  
Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ... Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude car il y a plus de blabla pour le contexte ...(c'est ma faute, j'suis désolé) En tout cas, Cathy et moi esperons que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi  
  
N'oubliez pas de nous laisser vos commentaires !!!  
  
" A moi de te faire crier, murmura le serpent à l'oreille d'Hatori, qui sourit à cette idée plus qu'attrayante..." Le serpent s'empala alors doucement sur le sexe durcit du dragon, qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Lentement, la colonne de chair se fraya un chemin en Ayamé, frottant contre les parois de son intimité. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, Ayamé commença à bouger de haut en bas, accélérant progressivement ses mouvements. Haletant, il prit appui sur les épaules du médecin, qui gémissait de plaisir pendant qu'Ayamé bougeait, voulant lui faire profiter d'un maximum de plaisir ... Mais le médecin, très impatient, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il attrapa alors les hanches du serpent de ses mains, voulant l'obliger à accélérer ses mouvements. Mais (comme tout le monde le sait), Ayamé est quelqu'un de très têtu, il n'en fit donc qu'à sa tête, alors qu'Hatori le suppliait de toutes les façons qu'il connaissait. Mais c'était en vain, car Ayamé l'ignorait et continuait de jouer avec lui, l'écoutant gémir. Il l'embrassa, le caressa, frottant son sexe sur son ventre, le faisant gémir encore plus ... Le dragon, fort excité par toutes les attentions d'Ayamé, délaissa les hanches de celui-ci pour s'occuper de son sexe, qu'il caressa avec un rythme adéquat à la situation. Mais malgré toutes les sensations qui l'envahissait, Ayamé ne changeait toujours pas d'avis, il nargua même le médecin en posant sa main sur la sienne accélérant ainsi son rythme. Hatori n'en pouvait plus, il rejeta la tête en arrière et le serpent en profita pour le mordre à la naissance de son cou, puis pour remonter le long de celui-ci et l'embrasser lors d'un long baiser rempli d'amour. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, Ayamé décida d'accélérer ses mouvements de hanches, provoquant un cri de surprise de son amant, qui se s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde à sa requête à un moment pareil ...  
  
Maintenant, Ayamé s'amusait vraiment, il était dans son élément ... il lui souffla à l'oreille : " Alors comme ça, tu m'as puni ...Tu dois sûrement savoir que je suis plutôt rancunier ... " A bout de souffle, Hatori ne put que soupirer alors qu'il voyait son amant sourire pendant qu'il continuait d'accélérer ses mouvements. Malgré cette fatigue plus que présente, Hatori voulait intensifier ce contact, il mit alors ses hanches en mouvements ressentant toujours plus de sensations ... Ayamé continuait ses va et vient, s'empalant toujours plus sur le sexe du médecin, lui arrachant de nombreux cris de plaisir. Celui-ci cria le nom de son amant alors qu'il se libérait en lui, ayant atteint sa limite. Mais Ayamé avait encore de la marge, il accentua une dernière fois ses mouvements, provoquant un cri d'extase du médecin qui se libérait de nouveau, suivit de près par le serpent qui gémissait de plaisir.  
Ayamé recueillit le liquide blanc de ses doigts et le goûta, il embrassa ensuite son amant, lui permettant de le goûter lui aussi. Après avoir repris leurs souffles, Hatori lui demanda : " Comment réussis-tu à te libérer si tard, alors que moi ... moi, je me suis libéré deux fois ... - J'ai de l'entraînement ..., avec Shiguré comme partenaire ... expliqua Ayamé, un sourire aux lèvres." Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et rompit leur union, pour qu'ils puissent se rhabiller. Hatori, épuisé par leurs ébats, reprit la route vers la maison de Shiguré. Ayamé (comme à son habitude) était en forme, et ses yeux pétillaient de joie, voyant son amant épuisé, il le réconforta, tout en lui lançant un léger clin d'œil : "Tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien ... malgré ton manque d'entraînement ... " Hatori rougit à cette remarque, et repensa aux multiples ébats lorsqu'ils étaient encore lycéens ... Il espérait bien qu'il allait rattraper son retard pendant son séjour chez Shiguré (qu'il allait peut être prolongé ...) Ils s'échangèrent alors un dernier baiser, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant la porte de la maison du chien.  
  
Alors qu'Ayamé et Hatori étaient encore sur le chemin de la maison de Shiguré, les trois jeunes amants dormaient toujours, et Shiguré essayait d'éviter de croiser sa rédactrice, qui lui courait après essayant désespérément de récupérer les nouveaux chapitres de son livre ... Il était aux alentours de 11h, la maison était plutôt calme (logique étant donné que Kyo et Yuki étaient trop fatigués pour se battre ...). Jusqu'à ce que l'on entende un cri strident dans toute la maison. C'était Tohru qui était rentrée et qui criait de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle voyait la rédactrice de Shiguré qui essayait de s'ouvrir les veines (enfin elle aurait eu du mal, vu comme la lame du couteau était aiguisée ...). Alors que Tohru poussait toujours d'horribles cris à s'en faire mal aux oreilles, Shiguré arriva tranquillement pour voir ce qu'il se passait ...(on peut pas dire qu'il était vraiment inquiet...) Il vit Tohru et sa rédactrice en pleurs, il les rassura toutes les deux du mieux qu'il put, pendant que dans la salle de bain, Kyo se réveillait. Il essaya de se relever mais Yuki l'en empêcha, l'attirant un peu plus près de lui, le serrant contre son torse. Il soupira de bonheur ... Ainsi lové, Kyo se rendormit, voulant profiter de leur proximité au maximum. Quelques minutes plus tard, se fut Haru qui se réveilla à son tour, mais comme personne ne le retint (le pov'), il se leva, remit son caleçon et descendit au salon. Shiguré lui demanda alors : "Où sont les deux autres am..., il retint ses mots ne voulant pas être découvert, ... je voulais dire où sont Kyo et Yuki ? - Ils sont toujours dans la salle de bain, répondit naturellement Haru - Hein ? ! quoi ?! ... euh ... les deux ... dans la salle de bain ... ensemble ?! heu ... c'est normal ??? balbutia Tohru" Haru n'avait pas remarqué que Tohru était là, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas pour autant, elle découvrirait tôt ou tard ce qui se passait entre Yuki et Kyo ... (quoi que, elle est tellement naïve des fois ...) Enfin, malgré que Shiguré ait repris son dernier mot, il avait très bien compris qu'il les avait vu faire, ce qui ne le dérangea pas ... Tohru, qui essayait toujours de comprendre comment se faisait-il que deux garçons étaient dans la salle de bain en même temps, fut coupée dans ses pensées quand elle vit arriver les deux garçons en question. Elle trouvait qu'ils étaient bizarres. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire aux lèvres, et ils marchaient étonnamment proches ... Enfin, pour ne plus y penser, elle leur dit qu'il était l'heure de manger et que tout était prêt.  
  
Après de nombreux blablas de la part de Tohru pendant le repas, de nombreux regards envieux voulant tout dire de la part de Yuki et Kyo, de nombreux sous-entendus (très peu subtil) de la part de Shiguré et de la plus grande inattention de la part d'Haru, celui-ci se leva, expliquant qu'il devait faire quelque chose et qu'il reviendrait après. On entendit un "A tout à l'heure" général et il s'en alla. Tohru demanda alors à Yuki : " Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il fallait ramasser les fraises pendant la semaine ? - oui ... c'est vrai, répondit Yuki fort distrait par les multiples signaux que lui envoyait le chat. - Et si on allait s'en occuper ?, proposa Tohru réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec, pendant qu'il ne fait pas très chaud ... - Oui, pourquoi pas répondit-il, va chercher de quoi les ramasser, je te rejoins. - D'accord, dit-elle alors qu'elle se levait pour aller chercher les affaires. Shiguré s'était levé entre temps et était repartit dans son bureau pour travailler sur son livre. - Il faudra que tu attendes un peu, murmura Yuki à l'oreille du chat, qui tira une tête de déterré quand il entendit ça ... " Kyo soupira alors qu'il voyait Yuki s'en allait avec Tohru pour ramasser les "fameuses fraises".  
  
Il se releva à son tour, et retourna dans la salle de bain (cette fois-ci pour se doucher). Il se déshabilla et rentra sous la douche, où il ouvra le robinet d'eau froide pour se réveiller un peu et surtout pour se calmer ... Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher ... Plus il y pensait, plus ça le foutait en rogne ... Sans s'en rendre compte, il frappait violemment le mur de ses poings, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter ... Le fait que Yuki l'est laissé tombé pour aller ramasser des fraises avec (cette abrutie de) Tohru le mettait hors de lui. Il fit une grimace alors qu'il commençait à sentir la douleur arriver ... Il s'arrêta pour nettoyer les plaies qui saignaient abondamment, le sang se mêlant à l'eau froide qui coulait sur sa peau. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de la douche pour se faire un bandage sur les mains, voulant éviter que le sang ne coule de trop ... Alors qu'il finissait son pansement, il entendit un bruit provenant du salon. Il se sécha rapidement, enfila son caleçon et descendit voir ...  
Il allait entrer dans la cuisine quand il se prit un violent coup en pleine tête, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Se retrouvant par terre, il essaya de se relever, mais il fut arrêté par Haru qui s'était installé sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Haru lui assena plusieurs coups de poing, se défoulant sur lui et le faisant saigner à la lèvre. Pendant qu'il se préparait pour en donner un de plus, Kyo en profita pour lui en donner un coup de coude dans le ventre, et pour retourner la situation ... Haru se retrouvait maintenant en dessous, ne pouvant plus bouger, Kyo lui bloquant les mains contre le sol, les tenant fermement. Le chat, qui se trouvait fort bien installé sur le bas du ventre de Haru, le regarda et lui demanda : " Mais qu'est ce qui te prends putain ?! Haru ne répondait pas, impassible. - Putain Haru ?! explique toi bordel ! cria le chat encore plus énervé qu'il y a 20 minutes. - Y'a que tu m'énerves, voilà ce qui y'a ! Baka neko ! - ... c'est pas une raison pour me frapper comme ça bordel ! tu te mets à frapper tes ennemis par surprise maintenant ?! répondit Kyo, quelque peu déboussolé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et pi pourquoi je t'énerve au point que tu me frappes comme ça ? - Pourquoi c'est toi que Yuki a choisi ? ... murmura Haru, s'énervant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ... Hein ?! pourquoi toi !!!?? - Nani ? mais de quoi tu parles ?! choisi pour quoi ?!je te suis pas !Explique toi !! - Tu es ... tu ... , il n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'il poussa Kyo, qui avait lâché ses mains pendant qu'ils parlaient, et se rua sur lui, c'est toi qu'il aime !!! cria Haru, alors qu'il devenait rouge de colère."  
  
Kyo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, que Haru le releva et le refrappa de plus belle, l'envoyant dans le salon, où il s'écroula sur la petite table, la brisant sous le choc ... Kyo se releva bien décidé à se venger, et remarqua alors qu'il avait Black Haru en face de lui. Ca ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, il s'avança vers lui et lui jeta un coup de poing dans le ventre puis en pleine tête ... Haru s'écroula sur le sol, détruisant au passage la porte qui avait souvent été réparée par Tohru. Kyo s'approcha d'Haru et le regarda pendant un moment. Haru gisait par terre, sa chemise était déchirée, laissant apparaître son torse musclé, ce qui ne laissait pas Kyo impassible ... Voulant profiter du corps qui s'offrait à lui, il s'approcha encore plus du jeune homme évanoui, et s'assit de nouveau sur lui, comme il n'arrêtait pas de faire depuis 20 minutes ... (la chance ...). Il se pencha sur lui, vérifiant qu'il était bien évanoui et en profita pour le mordre à la base du cou, faisant couler un léger filet de sang. Le parfum d'Haru lui montait à la tête, ajoutant à la colère, toujours présente, une envie plus que pressante (non, non il ne veut pas aller aux toilettes ;) ). Oubliant Yuki et les circonstances qui l'avait poussé dans cette situation (plutôt agréable), il releva la tête, et commença à repousser la chemise, découvrant une peau fraîche et douce. Gourmand, il passa sa langue sur le torse de sa "proie" et s'amusa à titiller un téton, qui durcit immédiatement sous ce contact. Ses mains, toujours couvertes de bandages, descendirent vers son pantalon, pour le faire descendre le long de ses hanches puis de ces cuisses ; le contact se faisait de plus en plus direct, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au chat ...(on le comprend ... ). Mais alors qu'il allait recommencer la même opération avec le caleçon, le propriétaire du fameux caleçon sortit subitement de son sommeil forcé et, par la même occasion, repoussa Kyo qui était toujours installé sur lui ...  
Haru, encore un peu dans les vapes, ne réalisa que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il avait perdu son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise ... Il regarda Kyo, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il avait été évanoui ... Le chat se releva légèrement, et lui adressa un sourire coquin comme réponse. Haru le regarda incrédule, et lui dit : "Tu m'as l'air bien entreprenant aujourd'hui ... C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas Yuki ? Alors tu te rabats sur le premier venu ? - hummm ... je vois que tu n'es pas intéressé ... ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai qu'à attendre que mon cher Yuki revienne, répondit Kyo sur un ton qui se voulait presque provocant." A cette phrase, Kyo se releva et fit mine de partir, se rhabillant après avoir ramassé ses fringues qui traînaient par terre. Haru, lui, restait bête ... il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il répondrait quelque chose de ce genre ... Malgré lui, au vu de l'expérience sous la douche, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait bien envi lui aussi de profiter du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il lui dit alors : " Tu sais Kyo, je crois qu'on éprouve la même chose pour Yuki, Kyo se retourna et le regarda surpris, mais ça ne nous engage en rien ... Après tout c'est lui qui est parti avec (cette abrutie) de Tohru. (On remerciera bien fort Tohru d'avoir permis à ces deux jeunes hommes d'être seul) - Oué ... t'as raison ! Autant profiter d'avoir la maison pour nous tout seul (mais sont-ils vraiment seul dans la maison ??), répondit Kyo, s'avançant vers celui à qui il parlait, tandis qu'il commençait à enlever, par la même occasion, son T-shirt, qu'il venait juste de remettre ... Mais, tu ne vas pas le regretter? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être partant il y a quelques minutes ... - J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ... et je préfère participer à ton jeu plutôt que de subir de nouveau tes coups de poings, répondit Haru ironiquement - Mais ... je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne ferait pas partit du jeu, expliqua le chat un sourire aux lèvres ...  
  
Haru ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par là ... Kyo s'approcha alors de sa proie, enlevant maintenant son pantalon. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et reprit là où il s'était arrêté avant que sa proie ne se réveille (pour ceux/celles qui ne suivent pas, il lui enlève son caleçon !). Au fur et à mesure que le caleçon glissait le long de ces cuisses, Kyo observait le corps qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sous cet angle (qu'il n'avait jamais vu du tout d'ailleurs ...). Il dévorait des yeux le jeune homme maintenant nu, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de le ramener à son mode "Black", car il avait envie d'une étreinte violente que seul lui pouvait satisfaire ... Haru, lui, cherchait ce qui provoquait ce regard ... regard qu'il trouvait intéressant ... On pouvait y voir une lueur et une pointe de perversité. En suivant son regard, il comprit que c'était lui ou plutôt une partie de lui qu'il regardait ... Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, que Kyo avait déjà entreprit son travail. Il léchait goulûment le sexe d'Haru, qui gémissait doucement à chaque aller et venue de la langue experte du chat. Mais Haru ne connaissait pas les réelles intentions du chat ... il allait rapidement se rendre compte qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment à ce genre de jeux quand il a dit vouloir y participer...  
Kyo devait trouver un moyen de rendre Haru furax ... Moyen très facile à trouver après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer tout à l'heure ... Il délaissa alors le sexe d'Haru pour pouvoir parler, tandis que sa main avait déjà repris la suite, ne laissant pas le temps à Haru de faire quoi que se soit ... Tandis qu'Haru gémissait sous les mouvements de la main experte du chat, celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda : " Alors comme ca, Yuki m'aime ... C'est vrai qu'il me l'a dit plusieurs fois lorsque nous nous amusions ensemble ... D'ailleurs c'est un sentiment partagé ..." Kyo avait touché la corde sensible, car malgré les sensations qui parcourait son corps, son visage était devenu sévère ... Kyo allait enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ... "Après tout c'est bien normal ... Il paraîtrait que la haine est un sentiment proche de l'amour ... Et apparemment, la haine que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre s'est transformé en amour ... Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas mécontent de la relation que nous entretenons ... " Cela avait suffi pour réveiller de nouveau "Black" Haru ... Kyo arrêta alors les mouvements de sa main, et recula pour admirer comment il était facile de jouer sur les sentiments d'Haru. L'étreinte violente qu'il espérait temps aller pouvoir commencer ...  
  
Pendant ce temps, dehors, la voiture d'Hatori arrivait près de la maison de Shiguré. Les deux passagers descendirent du véhicule et Ayamé (comme à son habitude) sautilla joyeusement vers la porte et sonna. Hatori, lui, suivait simplement son ami, avec son éternel présence de marbre. En attendant que Shiguré ne vienne leur ouvrir, Ayamé se retourna et sourit au médecin, qui, par on ne sait quel miracle (celui de l'amour ?), se rapprocha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres ... Le serpent étonné resta bouche bée à contempler le médecin alors que celui-ci rentrait, n'ayant aucune réponse de Shiguré. Quand il rentra à son tour, Ayamé trouva que la maison était beaucoup trop calme ... ce qui est plutôt inhabituel avec les nombreux combats entre son frère et Kyo ... "Ils étaient peut être trop fatigué, pensa-t-il, avec ce qu'ils ont fait sous la douche ... ça se comprend". Il sourit à cette pensée, et accéléra le pas vers la chambre de Shiguré, voulant à tout pris plus de détails sur la nouvelle découverte qu'il avait fait sur son frère. Ils traversèrent le salon, qui à leur grand étonnement, était complètement dévasté ... puis arrivèrent devant la porte de Shiguré, où Ayamé annonça son arrivée par son habituel discours, avec un arrière plan de fleurs et d'étoiles. Shiguré, entendant là l'appel de son ami, ouvrit la porte et entra dans son jeu, commençant leur habituel cinéma... Hatori les regardait, amusé, mais surtout désespéré ... Même si ils avaient vieillis, dans leurs têtes ils étaient toujours à l'époque du lycée ...  
Après leurs retrouvailles, Ayamé demanda ce qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait reçu son coup de téléphone ... Ils voulaient des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre les trois garçons... Après le récit plus que démonstratif de Shiguré, c'est Ayamé qui prit le relais... racontant ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Hatori durant le trajet, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire virer au rouge vif. Gêné, le médecin détourna le regard, tandis qu'Ayamé souriait et continuait son récit. Shiguré, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, reprit ses esprits et lança à Hatori : " Hé ben ! T'as épuisé mon pov' petit Aya !", le dragon vira au rouge de plus belle (il va ressembler à une tomate si ça continue ...). Shiguré se retourna et avec un clin d'œil il dit au serpent : "Heureusement qu'on s'entraîne souvent...Mais il faut aussi travailler en équipe, n'est ce pas Hatori ?Rappelle toi quand on n'était encore qu'au lycée !! C'était vraiment excitant !! " Hatori se remémora les années du lycée, se rappelant à quel point ça avait été une période fantastique de sa vie, et à quel point ça pouvait lui manquer. Comme si ça se lisait sur son visage, les deux amis remarquèrent qu'il réfléchissait, ils en profitèrent pour se rapprocher de lui et pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Ayamé proposa alors : "Et si on recommençait nos jeux à trois ? Comme quand on était encore au lycée." Hatori, étonné de cet remarque, les regarda tour à tour, ne sachant comment réagir, il se laissa tout simplement faire, à la grande joie de ses "deux amis pervers". Pensant en premier lieu à leur ami commun, les "deux amis pervers" décidèrent de tout faire pour qu'il puisse revivre d'intenses moments de plaisirs. Ils poussèrent d'abord tous les meubles et tout ce qui pouvait traîner dans la chambre, pour libérer un maximum de place ; la chambre vide devenant un véritable terrain de jeux ...  
Shiguré s'approcha alors du médecin, essayant de le mettre à l'aise, et l'embrassa tendrement, le médecin répondit à ce baiser en l'approfondissant un peu plus, et en enlaçant celui avec qui il le partageait. C'est alors Ayamé qui rentra en scène, il caressa affectueusement le dos d'Hatori et embrassa sa nuque, pendant que ses mains descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébral vers ses fesses musclées, les caressant elles aussi... Shiguré, lui, laissait ses mains explorer le bas ventre du médecin, puis les fit remonter pour déboutonner la chemise, qui commençait à devenir plus que gênante, tandis qu'Ayamé enlevait le pantalon, devenant lui aussi trop gênant pour la suite ... Lorsque le médecin fut totalement nu, les deux amis se déshabillèrent, mais celui-ci les stoppa, voulant profiter de leurs corps, pendant qu'il était encore maître de ses mouvements ... Le dragon s'attaqua alors à Shiguré, l'embrassant et lui caressant le torse, ouvrant de plus en plus son kimono. Après quelques caresses, il enleva totalement le kimono, découvrant que Shiguré n'avait pas changé ses habitudes ... il ne portait toujours pas de sous-vêtement, comme quand il était encore au lycée ... Hatori ne put s'empêcher de diriger ses lèvres vers le sexe dressé du chien, et de l'engloutir entièrement, ce qui fit le gémir ... Hatori adorait cette sensation, pouvoir contrôler les gémissements de Shiguré. Il suça avec application la colonne de chair, tout en caressant les testicules fragiles et pleines. Shiguré gémissait de plus en plus fort à chaques accélérations, mêlant ses mains dans la chevelure d'Hatori, et mouvant ses hanches par la même occasion, il le fit accélérer, pour approfondir et accentuer ce contact, qui lui procurait tant de plaisirs... Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapide, mais Hatori refusait de précipiter les choses, et se sépara difficilement du sexe du chien, celui-ci l'en empêchant, ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête. Hatori lui sourit et lui dit : " J'adore te voir frustré comme tu l'es en ce moment ..." Shiguré, vexé mais amusé, l'embrassa sauvagement, le poussant contre le mur et lui murmura à l'oreille : " Toi aussi tu vas te sentir frustré dans un petit moment ... Attend de voir ce qu'on te réserve ...", il se tourna vers Ayamé et lui demanda, avec un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres : " Et si on reprenait notre bonne vieille combinaison qui a tant fait crié Hatori ..." Le serpent approuva d'un signe de tête et s'approcha du couple, affichant lui aussi un sourire pervers. Hatori, fouillant dans sa mémoire, ne savait pas de quelle combinaison ils parlaient... Car en fait, il avait crié dans toutes les positions qu'ils avaient pu testé ensemble ... Puis il se rappela enfin de cette fameuse journée où ses deux amis l'avaient fait jouir un nombre incalculable de fois (j'y suis peut être aller un peu fort avec ce mot ... ), il rougit et regarda ses deux amis, se demandant s'il pourrait parler demain ...  
Comme ils l'avaient fait ce jour là, les deux amis, complices, placèrent Hatori dans la fameuse position si propice à la "réception" de plaisirs. Hatori se trouva donc les mains posés contre le mur, le dos légèrement courbé et les jambes écartées. Shiguré se plaça derrière le médecin pendant qu'Ayamé l'embrassait langoureusement, avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil et de s'agenouiller devant le sexe gonflé de plaisir du médecin.  
Le serpent commença tout d'abord à déposer quelques petits baisers sur le sexe puis sur les bourses fragiles, puis commença, doucement, à lécher la colonne de chair. Sa langue tournoyait autour et jouait à titiller des endroits stratégiques. Hatori laissa échapper quelques petits gémissements, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure refusant de crier plus fort. Le serpent continua à s'amuser avec Hatori, jusqu'à ce qu'il engloutisse entièrement le sexe du médecin. Il commença alors de long va et vient, s'appliquant à goûter chaques parcelles se trouvant sur la route de sa langue, avide et gourmande.  
Alors qu'Ayamé continuait son exploration, et qu'Hatori ne cessait de gémir, Shiguré, qui regardait attentivement la scène, décida de passer à l'action. Il commença à embrasser la nuque du dragon, qui ,surpris, tressaillit légèrement, ce qui accéléra les mouvements de langue d'Ayamé, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Shiguré, le sourire aux lèvres, embrassa de nouveau la nuque du dragon, puis descendit peu à peu le long de sa colonne vertébral, faisant frissonner Hatori. Amusé, le chien s'empara des belles fesses du médecin et les caressa doucement. Il donna un petite tape, qui fit pénétrer le sexe plus profondément dans la bouche d'Ayamé. Les cris d'Hatori se faisait plus long et plus fort, les attentions de Shiguré n'arrêtant pas de les accentuer ...Il lécha le dos du dragon, laissant une longue trace jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'entrée de l'intimité du médecin, Shiguré écarta doucement les fesses du dragon, et positionna sa langue dans l'orifice brûlant, faisant frissonner le dragon, qui était toujours aux prises avec Ayamé, profitant des mouvements de sa victime pour le rendre encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà ... Ayamé et Shiguré sourirent ensemble, pensant que les choses sérieuses allaient bientôt débuter ... 


	4. Chapitre 4

Expériences nouvelles : Chapitre 4  
  
Petit résumé de la situation : Entre Haru et Kyo se n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une parfaite entente ... Kyo a énervé intentionnellement Haru en lui parlant de Yuki, pour qu'il puisse avoir "l'étreinte violente" qu'il voulait tant partager avec Haru ... En ce qui concerne les trois autres, Shiguré et Ayamé étaient en train de commencer à s'amuser avec notre petit Hatori (le pov' ), qui ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec ses deux amis aussi pervers l'un que l'autre ...  
  
Commentaires : Nous faisons un gros merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews !! Ca nous fait super plaisir. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, on essaye toujours de vous répondre alors laissez-nous vos adresses e-mail (celle que où vous allez voir vos mails), car j'en profite aussi pour vous prévenir dès que je mets un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Voilou, maintenant place à la fic qui, on l'espère, vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Après s'être lancé un regard pervers et coquin, les deux amis complices continuèrent leurs "ouvrages" respectifs. Ayamé continuait de lécher goulûment le sexe du médecin, contrôlant ses assauts ne voulant aucunement précipiter l'éjaculation de celui-ci. Il jouait en même temps avec ses bourses fragiles, les malaxant doucement, tandis que Shiguré continuait de préparer son amant avant de le pénétrer. Il remplaça sa langue par un premier doigt, provoquant un gémissement de douleur du médecin, qui se faufila à travers la barrière de muscles. Il le remua légèrement, remplaçant ainsi les gémissements de douleur par des gémissements de plaisir. Le premier doigt fut rapidement rejoint par un deuxième, et le chien commença de lent mouvement de vas et vient, intensifiant par la même occasion les gémissements du médecin. Celui-ci se tortillait sous l'addition de ses deux agréables sensations, voulant à la fois s'empaler encore plus sur les doigts de Shiguré et à la fois pénétrer toujours plus la bouche d'Ayamé.  
Shiguré voyait bien que son ami s'activait un peu trop vite, il calma donc ses mouvements et retira ses doigts, au grand désespoir de ses deux amants, qui cherchait le plus de sensations possibles, mais surtout du médecin, qui était très frustré ... (on le comprend ). Shiguré se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix qu'on ne lui reconnaissait pas, accompagné d'un sourire plus que pervers : " Tu sais ... moi aussi j'adore te voir frustré ..." Hatori n'en pouvait plus et suppliait ses deux amis de bien vouloir arrêter ces jeux et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Ayamé s'arrêta, remplaça sa bouche par sa main, et tout en continuant ses mouvements il lui dit avec un sourire tout aussi pervers que celui du chien : "Ca ne serait pas drôle si on ne prenait pas notre temps à faire tout ca ... Tu verras que tu nous remercieras après." Il reprit le sexe d'Hatori en bouche et entama une violente accélération, provoquant un cri de joie du médecin, suivit de près par un autre cri, provoqué cette fois par Shiguré qui, après l'avoir pénétré doucement pour l'habituer à cette "présence", commençait un léger mouvement de vas et vient. Hatori, lui, n'était toujours pas satisfait de la tournure des choses ... Il en voulait toujours plus ...Et comme il en voulait encore et toujours plus, il s'empala plus profondément sur le sexe du chien, et Ayamé y trouva l'occasion rêvée pour avaler un peu plus le sexe du dragon, qui cria de plaisir sous l'effet de ses deux sensations qui parcourait son corps entier et le faisait "vibré". Et c'est dans un parfait accord que les deux amis, complices, accordèrent leurs mouvements de vas et vient. Lorsque Shiguré pénétrait Hatori, Ayamé éloignait sa bouche. Alternant ainsi leurs mouvements, les deux amis ne laissaient aucun répit au médecin, qui gémissait, criait et suppliait ses amis d'aller plus vite (il en veut toujours plus ce petit Hatori dit donc ... ). Le médecin essayait de s'appuyer contre le mur, en vain ... ses mains couvertes de sueur, comme le reste de son corps, glissaient sur le mur. Shiguré mordillait sa nuque, alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de reins.  
Après quelques minutes, les deux complices adoptèrent un rythme plus soutenu, redevenant presque animal. Shiguré posa ses mains sur les hanches du médecin, l'aidant à approfondir leur contact commun. Ayamé léchait et embrassait le sexe du médecin, qui allait bientôt exploser sous le flux de tant de sensations. Haletant, Hatori murmura, à l'adresse de ses deux amis : " vous ... je ... je ne vais plus tenir ... très longtemps ... - Laisse nous faire, répondit Shiguré " Alors qu'il accélérait encore plus ses mouvements et qu'Ayamé jouait toujours avec le gland, le sentant de plus en plus près de l'explosion, il l'engloutit complètement et malaxa gentiment les bourses. Les gémissements d'Hatori se faisaient de plus en plus fort, et dans un long cri il se libéra dans la bouche du serpent, qui avalait avec gourmandise la semence, tandis que le chien continuait toujours ses mouvements de reins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en Hatori dans un cri de plaisir qui réveilla toute la maison, faisant déferler une nouvelle vague de sensations dans son corps et celui de son amant, amant qui se déversa un peu plus dans la bouche d'Ayamé, qui prenait un plaisir de déguster ce "lait" (ne cherchait pas à comprendre ... c'est un délire entre Cathy et moi ...je pense que vous avez compris de quoi on parle en employant ce mot ) doux et chaud, enveloppant son palais de milles sensations.  
ï€ Après ce moment de pur plaisir, les trois amants se séparèrent, laissant le temps au médecin de reprendre son souffle ... Mais tout n'était pas encore fini ... Shiguré s'approcha d'Ayamé et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes, échangeant un regard pour se tourner vers leur "victime" préférée. Hatori les regarda, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui arriver encore (quoi que ca ne le dérangeait pas ... )Ayamé s'agenouilla près de lui, l'embrassa tendrement, et lui demanda avec un sourire : " Est-ce que ca va Hatori ? ... oui ... oui oui ca va, murmura t-il entre deux tentatives de reprendre son souffle ce n'est pas encore fini ...reprend ton souffle tu vas en avoir besoin ... murmura Shiguré" Le dragon remarqua que ces deux amants, contrairement à lui, n'étaient pas ou presque pas essoufflés ... " A croire qu'ils s'entraînent tous les jours" pensa t-il. (c'est normal se sont de vrais bêtes de sexe ces deux là ) Hatori essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle, alors qu'Ayamé se plaignait de ne pas avoir autant jouit qu'eux deux ... Shiguré céda rapidement à ses caprices et le coucha gentiment par terre, écartant ses cuisses. Shiguré se positionna alors à l'entrée de l'intimité du serpent et le pénétra violemment tout en l'embrassant, étouffant ainsi le cri de plaisir d'Ayamé. Shiguré commença de sauvages vas et vient sous les cris de plaisir et de demande du serpent qui en voulait plus. (ralala ... ils en veulent toujours plus ... jamais content ... lol). Les hanches du médecin bougeaient à un rythme effréné, tandis qu'Ayamé se cambrait à chaques mouvements. Il replia ses jambes autour de la taille du médecin, s'empalant un peu plus sur le sexe de celui-ci, intensifiant leur contact déjà proche et intense. Leurs cris de plaisir se mêlaient à leurs respirations saccadées, tandis qu'Hatori regardait d'un œil intéressé et envieux cette scène. Il aurait bien voulu les rejoindre, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient pas le porter jusqu'à eux. C'est avec tristesse et envie qu'il les regarda faire. Les deux amants s'activaient toujours, cherchant un maximum de sensations, aussi bien pour eux que pour leurs amants.  
Dans une dernière mais violente pénétration, Shiguré éjacula abondamment tout en criant le nom de son amant, il fut rejoint de près par Ayamé qui ne pouvait plus se retenir, se déversant entre leurs deux ventres. Shiguré retomba sur Ayamé et l'embrassa tendrement, et étant toujours en lui, il donna un dernier coup de reins qui fit jaillir un peu plus de "lait" entre leurs ventres, faisant gémir Ayamé étonné, mais habitué aux nombreuses surprises que lui réservait son ami. Ils se séparèrent doucement et s'allongèrent côte à côte, reprenant leurs souffles. Hatori, qui s'était à peu près remis, s'approcha de ses deux amants et amis et commença la "dégustation" du lait. Surpris par l'arrivée du médecin, Shiguré le contempla alors qu'il léchait avec gourmandise le ventre d'Ayamé, descendant ensuite vers son sexe, pour donner quelques derniers coups de langue, faisant se cambrer Ayamé, toujours sous le coup de toutes ses sensations. Il fit la même chose avec Shiguré, qui réagit de la même manière, et alla s'allonger entre ses deux amis et ils s'endormirent ensemble, trop épuisés pour aller chercher un lit ...  
  
Et pendant ce temps, dans une autre pièce de la maison ...  
  
Comme il l'avait prévu, Haru était très susceptible dès qu'on lui parlait de Yuki, et comme il l'avait prévu, Haru réagit violemment après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Malgré qu'ils soient nus, Haru se leva et avança vers Kyo en lui lançant des regards remplis de colère, mais aussi d'envie. (Qui n'aurait pas envie d'un Kyo à poil? Pas moi en tout cas ). Kyo recula légèrement, pour se relever en toute sécurité, et le regarda dans les yeux, attendant qu'il arrive, pour qu'il puisse passer à la deuxième partie de son plan. Et comme il l'avait prévu (eh oui ! Comme quoi Kyo n'est pas si bête qu'il n'y paraît ), Haru se rapprocha de lui, et le frappa violemment au visage, lui faisant saigner la lèvre. Kyo décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Il lui asséna plusieurs coups au ventre, faisant s'effondrer Haru sur le sol, de nouveau évanouit.  
Il avança vers lui, le mit sur le ventre et se plaça à l'entrée de son l'intimité d'Haru. Alors qu'il allait commencer à "l'explorer", il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte ; se demandant qui cela pouvait être, mais ne voulant pas le savoir, il décida de changer d'endroit ... même si leur passage n'était pas passer inaperçu (faut dire que tout les meubles sont en morceaux ...). Il prit Haru sur les épaules et partit vers sa chambre, juste avant que n'arrive Ayamé et Hatori.  
Arrivé dans sa chambre, il déposa gentiment Haru sur son lit, le mettant sur le dos. Il était toujours évanoui (le pov', il passe sa vie à être évanoui ). Kyo ferma la porte à clé, ne voulant plus être dérangé, et s'installa au-dessus de sa "proie", prenant toutes les précautions pour qu'il ne se réveille pas avant la "chose". Le chat écarta légèrement les fesses d'Haru, et fit violemment pénétrer son sexe, durcit par l'excitation, ne préparant même pas le "terrain" pour cette intrusion spéciale. Malgré la violence du coup, Haru ne broncha pas, toujours plongé dans son sommeil forcé. Kyo commença alors ces mouvements de hanches, des mouvements violents et profonds ...Contrairement à lorsqu'il était avec Yuki, là il cherchait le plus de violence possible, voulant assouvir l'un de ses derniers fantasmes.  
Haru se réveilla soudainement, ne sachant plus trop où est ce qu'il était, ni même ce qu'il faisait ... (pour dire il se laissait faire ... ). Voulant lui redonner la mémoire, Kyo donna un violent coup de hanches, s'infiltrant un peu plus loin dans l'intimité d'Haru, et lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise, mêlé (il faut bien le dire) à quelques soupçons de plaisir. Kyo se pencha sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : " J'espère que tu aimes la violence, car tu vas y avoir droit ... Alors c'était ca ton plan ?demanda Haru, qui émergeait à peine et commençait enfin à comprendre. Me violer pendant que j'étais évanoui ... C'était fort ingénieux de ta part, mais tu sais j'aurais accepter, même en étant conscient ..." Kyo resta surpris devant la réaction d'Haru. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être d'accord avec ces idées (faut dire qu'ils sont jamais d'accord ces deux-là). Voyant qu'Haru ne luttait pas pour s'enfouir, Kyo reprit donc là où il s'était arrêté, reprenant ces mouvements toujours aussi violent, mais maintenant beaucoup plus rapprochés, faisant crier Haru toujours plus fort. Des flots de sensations intenses parcouraient les deux corps, maintenant liés, plus particulièrement chez Haru, qui adorait les coups brutaux et bestiaux du chat. Il lui cria un encore rempli de désir et d'envie, se relevant légèrement sur ses mains pour faire mouvoir ses hanches et ainsi faire pénétrer le sexe de Kyo plus profondément en lui. Dans un dernier coup de hanches, Kyo se libéra en Haru, laissant échapper un cri de jouissance bestial. Il s'écroula sur Haru, à bout de souffle.  
Voyant que son amant était trop fatigué pour bouger, Haru décida de profiter de cette occasion pour mettre lui aussi son plan à exécution ...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Et voilou ! le chapitre 4 est enfin fini !! Désolé du retard, mais on avait toutes les deux des exams ... Mais maintenant c'est les vacances !! Il reste plus qu'à motiver un peu notre écrivain qui est un peu flemmarde ... (je parle bien sur de Cathy ;) ), pour ca laissez nous plein de reviews !! Ca la motivera !! 


	5. Quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore !

Experiences nouvelles : Chapitre 5

Ohayou mina !!! (bonjour tout le monde !!)  
Hey oui, ca faisait très lontemps qu'on l'attendait ce chapitre ... Hey bien le voila !!! Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour motiver notre petite écrivaine adorée (cathy tout est de ta faute lol !!) Et comme ces derniers temps elle se remet à écrire (pour mon plus grand plaisir), et ben le temps que je tape tout ca et que j'arrange un peu les phrases (alala les adeptes de l'écriture automatique ;) lol) Enfin tout ca pour dire qu'on est désolé que ca est pris tout ce temps ... J'espere pouvoir faire pour que ca aille plus vite maintenant (avec beaucoup de reviews ca ira encore plus vite lol)  
J'en profite pour remercié ceux et celles qui nous ont laissé des reviews, on est contente de voir qui y'a des gens aussi pervers(es) que nous lol  
Bon allez je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, en esperant qu'il vous plaise !!

Réponse aux questions posées dans les reviews :  
Alors pour ce qui est de l'arrivée d'Akito, ne vous inquiété pas il est prévu au programme ... Mais cathy le réserve pour la fin (le meilleur pour la fin dit-on ;) lol), il s'amusera avec le reste de sa petite famille ... enfin pas de détails ...  
pour torhu ... désolé mais apparament ca ne va pas etre possible ... une fille dans une fic yaoi ... po possible désolé ...enfin c'était gentil de proposé !

- - - - - -

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Shigure se réveilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine chercher du thé pour se réhydrater et revint avec toute une théière sachant qu'il allait passer une longue et fatigante journée en compagnie de ses deux amis. Il regarda ses deux amants dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et les trouva terriblement beaux et attirants. Une attirance qui se fit sentir au niveau de son bas ventre ; une douleur qui le rendait fou et inconsciemment sa main se dirigea vers son sexe.

Il commença à se caresser lentement, explorant toutes les parcelles de son membre qu'il connaissait pourtant par coeur.... Ces mouvements s'accélérèrent peu à peu et il ne put retenir très longtemps ses cris. Il fit basculer sa tête vers l'arrière, ressentant toutes les sensations parcourant son corps ; haletant il porta sa deuxième main vers son membre afin de lui procurer plus de plaisir.

Ses deux mains s'activèrent pour le faire jouir, des mains expertes qui avaient autant travaillé au plaisir de son partenaire qu'à son propre plaisir. Leurs contacts sur sa peau le faisaient frissonner et chaque accélération était un pas vers la jouissance finale.

Shiguré était quelqu'un de patient avec les autres mais il la perdait rapidement lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Très vite ses mains adoptèrent une cadence folle qui le fit gémir toujours plus fort. L'écrivain arriva bientôt à sa limite, mais il fit tout pour ne pas craquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un superbe cri d'extase il se libéra, tous ses muscles se figeant sous la vague de plaisir, puis il retomba...

Haletant, il reprit tout doucement son souffle et se releva légèrement ; à sa grande surprise il vit Hatori réveillé qui le regardait d'un air gourmand.

Etonné, Shiguré resta muet puis sourit à la réaction de son ami. Hatori lui, était fasciné et à la fois surpris que l'écrivain s'amuse tout seul alors qu'il venait de finir leurs petits jeux.... Le médecin admirait son endurance...

" Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être aussi en forme pour continuer à t'amuser, et en plus sans nous...

- Gomen Tori-san, mais vous dormiez tellement bien que je ne voulais pas vous réveillez pour mon propre plaisir...

Shiguré, tu ne penses jamais à toi... Laisse-moi t'aider. "

Une lueur coquine jaillit des yeux du médecin et Shigure ne savait comment réagir face à cette proposition.

Hatori s'approcha alors du chien et l'embrassa. Pendant que leurs langues se goûtaient et jouaient ensemble, les mains du médecin parcouraient le corps de l'écrivain et se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à son membre dressé. Lorsqu'il l'effleura Shiguré ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise... Hatori sourit face à un Shigure vulnérable et continua sa recherche ; mais le chien trop impatient attrapa les mains du médecin et les bloquèrent sur une zone bien précise, le suppliant par son plus bel air de chien battu...

"Shhht calme-toi Shiguré. Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que toi, je ferai tout mon possible pour te soulager..."

Hatori approcha sa bouche du sexe dressé et y déposa de petits baisers sur toute sa longueur, voulant être plus convaincant. Le chien frissonna à ce doux contact et ses ongles vinrent agresser la moquette sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Pendant que sa bouche découvrait chaque parcelle de peau, ses mains caressaient sauvagement les bourses pleines et prêtes à exploser... Shiguré gémissait de plus en plus et en redemandait encore et encore… Le médecin engloutit alors le membre et vint le chatouiller de légers coups de langue. Il le lécha ensuite consciencieusement, goûtant, découvrant le sexe qui l'avait tant fait jouir.

Shiguré, envahi par tant de sensations, posa ses mains dans les cheveux du médecin et lui imposa un rythme plus soutenu. Hatori se laissa faire un moment, mais il reprit un rythme un peu plus lent, ne voulant pas trop précipiter les choses, mais voulant surtout profiter de son statut de dominant...(Mmmm le petit coquin).

Très vite il ne put résister à l'aperçu que lui avait donné Shigure et adopta la même cadence, sa langue tournoyant toujours plus vite autour du sexe gonflé, ses allées et venues se faisant plus rapprochées et plus rapides.

Shiguré criait un peu plus à chaque accélération, ses hanches se mirent alors en mouvements, voulant aller au plus profond de cette chaude cavité qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

"Hatori...Onegai... dit Shiguré avec un air suppliant et frustré."

Le médecin ne put résister à cette demande et accéléra encore, ses mains accompagnant les mouvements autour des bourses.

Bientôt l'écrivain arriva à sa limite, et il prit de ses mains la tête d'Hatori l'attirant au plus près de lui et se libérant généreusement dans sa bouche dans un cri de pur extase. Hatori, surpris, avala avec gourmandise la semence banche.

Shiguré, libéré, retomba sur le sol, son corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Hatori vint se coucher sur lui et l'embrassa, lui faisant goûter par la même occasion ce liquide chaud.

Dans un ballet langoureux, leurs corps se frottèrent un peu plus, se masturbant mutuellement, les rendant encore plus fous... Peu à peu leurs mouvements devinrent de violents coups de hanches et leurs cris se transformèrent en hurlement de frustration et de plaisir.

Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Ayamé. Il regarda d'abord d'un air ses deux compagnons, n'appréciant pas le fait d'avoir été mis à l'écart dans l'exécution de leurs petits jeux, puis les admira dans leurs actions si belle et à la fois si sauvage...

Le serpent s'approcha discrètement des deux amants et, avec un sourire pervers, fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité de chacun des deux amants ; ces deux-là, fort surpris, donnèrent un coup de hanche des plus violent provoquant un superbe cri...

Ayame sourit à la réaction de ses deux amis et bougea sournoisement ces doigts, fouillant, cherchant à procurer le plus de plaisir, mais surtout à se venger d'avoir été mis à l'écart.

Sous cette délicieuse emprise, Shigure et Hatori se tortillèrent de plaisir, gémissant, suppliant le serpent d'aller plus profond, plus vite, plus fort...

Mais la cadence était irrégulière, ses doigts sortaient à moitié ou complètement pour rentrer parfois entièrement ou à moitié, accompagnés de petits mouvements de haut en bas, les excitant toujours plus.

Les voyant supplier, crier son nom, Ayame décida d'ajouter un deuxième doigt, qui vint intensifier le contact. Les deux hommes, soumis, ne pouvaient plus retenir leurs cris et Ayamé, par son doigté, approfondissait les caresses des deux hommes ; un double plaisir, si doux, si agréable mais aussi si frustrant...

Ayamé était quelqu'un de vraiment sadique et il en abusait. C'était tellement agréable, ce sentiment de pouvoir sur l'autre, le dominer, lui faire faire tout ce que l'on veut...

Pendant que ses doigts s'activaient toujours de façon saccadée, il improvisa un petit interrogatoire, voulant mettre à exécution sa punition collective...

"Eh bien les garçons, vous vous amusez sans moi ?

- Aah..Aya...Onegai..Motto...

Non non, pas tout de suite Gure, je veux ma réponse !"

Les deux hommes ne purent pas trouver assez de souffle pour répondre au serpent, qui l'ajoutant à sa torture, vint lécher le dos d'Hatori qui frissonna à ce contact. Ayamé vint ensuite lécher avec application les doigts de Shigure le rendant encore plus fou...

Un concert de gémissements et de demandes suppliantes résonnait dans toute la chambre. Ayamé, qui se lassait de ne pas avoir de réponse, accéléra subitement ces vas et viens, léchant, mordant, et grognant d'excitation...

Ses doigts habiles se retiraient rapidement pour rentrer violemment au plus profond de leurs intimités. Shiguré et Hatori gémissaient toujours plus fort à chaque pénétration, leurs sexes se frottaient encore plus et ils n'allaient plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Ils étaient prêts, prêts à jouir tous les deux, ensemble...

Mais le serpent stoppa net ses mouvements, retira ses doigts et leur jeta un regard surpris :

"Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ? Vous l'avez bien mérité..."

Frustrés et haletants, les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un coup d'œil et restèrent muets un instant…

"Ano… Aya... On ne voulait pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien... improvisa Shigure

Ca ne t'as pas empêcher de jouer avec Hatori à ce que je vois..."

Shiguré qui voulait se faire pardonner, se leva et s'approcha du serpent, voulant l'embrasser ; mais Ayamé étant plus rapide, d'un geste rapide et habile, il agrippa le sexe de Shigure et commença de rapides mouvements, le faisant gémir à nouveau.

"Gure...ce n'est pas gentil de me faire ça...

Aah...Aya…"

Hatori curieux s'approcha discrètement de ses deux amis et observa la scène.

" Hatori, ne te cache pas et viens ici !"

Le médecin, étonné, obéit et s'approcha d'un Shigure surexcité par une main des plus habiles qui gémissait et criait de plaisir...

" Mets-toi à quatre pattes près de moi... "

Ayamé, arborant son air des plus sérieux, fit fondre la barrière de glace d'Hatori. Le dernier s'exécuta alors. Ayamé, qui s'activait toujours sur Shigure qui gémissait toujours plus, s'agenouilla en face de l'intimité d'Hatori et donna un grand coup de langue qui fit tressaillir le dragon.

Alors que la main d'Ayame exécutait ces vas et viens à une folle cadence, sa langue suivait un mouvement beaucoup plus lent, habituant le médecin à ces attentions, pour peu à peu les accélérer.

Dans la chambre, les cris et les gémissements de Shigure et d'Hatori offrirent une jolie symphonie aux oreilles d'Ayamé, qui voulant en entendre plus, changea quelque peu les caresses.

Il lécha soigneusement deux de ses doigts qu'il introduisit dans l'intimité d'Hatori, qui lorsqu'il fut habitué à cette intrusion, commença à faire mouvoir ses hanches. Shiguré, qui avait était délaissé un moment, commença à grogner, mécontent d'être abandonné. Ayamé, qui trouvait Shigure mignon et à violer, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, leurs langues se cherchant et se goûtant...

Ayamé quitta alors sa langue pour se diriger vers le bas ventre, tout en continuant de pénétrer Hatori.

Sa langue s'arrêta d'abord au nombril qu'il titilla gentiment, faisant gémir l'écrivain ; de sa main libre Ayame caressa les bourses pleines, sa langue la rejoignit et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au gland, effleurant le sexe gonflé, dans toute sa longueur, Puis donna de petits coups de langue, faisant frissonner Shiguré.

Très vite les mouvements de hanches des deux victimes se firent beaucoup plus rapides, pendant que leurs gémissements se faisaient plus intenses.

Ayamé se régalait de dominer et de contrôler ses deux amis. Il savait que Shigure adorait ses coups de langue et Hatori ses pénétrations... Il en profita donc au maximum, les rendant fous, ils criaient, gémissaient, hurlaient son nom...

Tous deux au bord de la jouissance, les mouvements cessèrent, Ayamé s'éloigna et contempla les visages déconfits de ses deux amis, ce qui le fit sourire.

Les deux victimes ne comprenaient plus rien et, frustrés, ils demandèrent :

" Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté comme ca ?

- Ben ça fait partie de la punition collective, fit-il avec un clin d'œil."

Shiguré et Hatori se regardèrent avec des yeux de merlans frits.

" Hihihihi vous êtes vraiment drôles"

Ayamé s'assit dans une position des plus provocante et leur proposa :

" Et si on réessayait toutes les positions qu'on avait l'habitude de faire pendant notre période du lycée ? dit-il d'une voix charmeuse

- ...

- ...

- Qui ne dit mot consent, alors c'est parti !"

Tout excité, Ayame commença à sauter de joie et attira ses amis près de lui ...

- - - - - -

Voyant que son amant était trop fatigué pour bouger, Haru décida de profiter de cette occasion pour mettre son plan à exécution …

Haru installa Kyo sur le rocking chair, qu'il avait trouvé par hasard dans le grenier lors d'une de ces promenades dans la maison de Shiguré. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire un tel objet chez Shiguré … (Ca c'est une autre histoire …), mais ne s'en préoccupa pas très longtemps, ayant bien d'autres questions à se poser … "Est-ce que son plan sera assez frustrant ?" " Combien de temps Kyo pourra t-il tenir ? "

Toujours endormi (entre un qui est toujours évanoui, et l'autre qui est toujours endormi … ils forment un beau couple tout les deux ;) ), Kyo se faisait traîner, tel une valise, jusqu'à la chaise, et se fit installer gentiment par son cousin.

Celui-ci fit légèrement bouger la chaise, berçant son "pantin", et l'observant pendant quelques secondes. Il posa un doigt sur le torse du rouquin qui, avec le mouvement de la chaise, faisait de légers allers et venues, caressant la peau fraîche qui s'offrait à lui.

Inconsciemment, Kyo réagit à ces stimulis par de légers frissons, ce qui amusa Haru. Il continua alors à tester divers endroits, tout en s'approchant de l'objet désiré… Il posa alors une main sur chaque cuisse de Kyo, poussa la chaise un peu plus fort, les caressant avec gourmandise au rythme de la chaise …

Les caresses, de plus en plus intenses, faisaient de plus en plus frissonner Kyo, qui bougeait doucement sur la chaise. Un sourire pervers apparut sur le visage d'Haru, qui amena ses mains près des bourses fragiles, profitant du chemin parcouru pour caresser un peu plus de peau.

Il effleura ensuite de ses doigts le sexe de Kyo, qui frissonna de nouveau. La chaise, qui avait repris un mouvement plus lent, permettait un contact léger sur la peau fraîche, rendu fou Haru. D'un mouvement, il fit réaccélérer les mouvements de la chaise, et ses doigts purent enfin caressait, dans les règles de l'art, le sexe du chat, l'explorant au hasard des mouvements de la chaise.

Peu à peu le chat et son excitation se réveillèrent doucement, restant tout de même légèrement dans les vapes. Haru continua alors sa petite torture, et embrassa doucement le membre dressé. Mais comme il était gourmand et qu'il en voulait toujours plus, il l'engloutit avec gourmandise, commençant un mouvement de va et vient qui accéléra rapidement.

Kyo sortit alors totalement de son sommeil, et ouvrit grand les yeux, sentant une agréable chaleur qui lui parcourait le corps. Il vit alors Haru qui s'activait sur son sexe, lui procurant un plaisir fou. Le bœuf remarqua le réveil du roux et lui sourit, tout en continuant sa tâche. Kyo haletait et gémissait de plaisir, devenant fou après la vive accélération des mouvements d'Haru.

Mais Haru les stoppa net, faisant grogner le chat de frustration. Il sourit et donna quelques coups de langues pour se faire pardonner.

" Onegai Haru … motto … (plus), supplia Kyo

Ce n'est que le début, souffla Haru "

Et comme pour mieux se faire comprendre, Haru fit passer un de ces doigts sur le sexe de Kyo, et, se relevant, vint l'embrasser. Kyo savoura ce baiser, pendant qu'Haru se positionnait sur lui de tel façon que leurs deux sexes se frottent lors des mouvements de la chaise, faisant frissonner Kyo par ce doux contact.

Le mouvement de la chaise ainsi que celui du bassin d'Haru faisait trembler de plaisir le chat, faisant rire Haru. Celui-ci continua ses caresses, approfondissant un peu plus les tortures. Mais, malgré les nombreuses sensations qui le submergeait, il en demandait encore et toujours plus. Il se positionna donc au dessus de Kyo, prêt à le recevoir en lui.

Le sexe gonflé de Kyo frôla l'intimité d'Haru, qui part de petits gémissements demandait à ce qu'il l'explore plus en "profondeur". Haru écarta un peu ses fesses et s'empala doucement ; la douleur passagère disparaissant rapidement alors que Kyo était au plus profond de lui.

Kyo lui laissa le temps de s'habituer, et lorsqu'il fut prêt, ce fut Haru qui commença des mouvements de haut en bas, accompagnés de ceux de la chaise. Il sentait le sexe de Kyo en lui, le pénétrant toujours plus loin… Kyo fit bouger son bassin, volant aller encore un peu plus loin, mes ses liens l'empêchaient de faire d'importants mouvements.

Frustré, il supplia Haru de le détacher, mais entre deux soupirs, Haru refusa et continua ses allées et venues, s'agrippant à Kyo et donnant des mouvements à la chaise, leur procurant plus de sensations et de plaisir… Kyo, ne pouvant pas faire de trop nombreux mouvements, jeta sa tête en arrière, savourant les nombreux plaisirs qui s'offraient à lui. L'intimité d'Haru, si délicieux … ses mains l'agrippant, son sexe frottant sur son ventre brûlant de plaisir, cette chaise qui le torturait si bien …

Kyo, qui n'en pouvait plus, arracha ses liens dans une poussée soudaine de frustration. Il agrippa les fesses rondes et fermes d'Haru, l'obligeant à se faire pénétrer plus en profondeur. Le bœuf, surpris, attrapa les mains de Kyo et les plaqua sur les accoudoirs, puis il lui murmura :

" Laisse moi te donner du plaisir …"

Kyo écarquilla les yeux, et lui répondit par un sourire. Il agrippa le sexe d'Haru et commença à le caresser énergiquement. Ces caresses firent comprendre à Haru qu'il était libre de continuer, mais que le plaisir le guettait lui aussi.

Haru accéléra ses mouvements sur la colonne de chair, tandis que Kyo calait ses mouvements de main sur la même cadence. Les deux hommes gémissait maintenant à l'unisson. L'étau de chair se resserrant un peu plus autour du sexe de Kyo, alors qu'Haru entamait une cadence folle, griffant au passage le torse de Kyo, qui, excité par ce contact, resserra l'emprise de sa main sur le membre d'Haru, le faisant gémir plus fort. La chambre fut ainsi rapidement remplie de cris et de gémissements de plaisir…

Alors qu'Haru s'activait, son corps entier parcourant sur toute sa longueur le sexe de Kyo, aidé par les mouvements irréguliers de la chaise, ainsi que par ses mouvements de hanches changeant sans cesse, il découvrait de nouveaux points de plaisirs, tout plus excitant les uns que les autres… Kyo aussi gigotait sous Haru, à en devenir fou tellement de sensations l'inondé.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à la recherche de nouveaux points de plaisirs encore inconnus, ils atteignirent leurs limites et dans un magnifique cri, ils se libèrent ; et ce fut Kyo qui le premier déversa sa semence en Haru, provoquant ainsi un plaisir suprême chez le bœuf.

- - - - - -

Essoufflés et haletants, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un long baiser, pour enfin s'endormir ne faisant toujours qu'un pendant leur repos.

Ayant repris leurs forces, les deux amants se réveillèrent et se "détachèrent" échangeant un léger sourire. Kyo décida d'aller prendre une douche alors qu'Haru restait assis, ressassant ces moments de plaisirs. Rapidement l'excitation le regagna et il supplia que Kyo le rejoigne au plus vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chat revint, habillé d'un simple caleçon. Ses cheveux mouillés et en bataille firent fondre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, il prit une position des plus provocatrices, invitant Kyo à le rejoindre…

Ses mains sur l'accoudoir de la chaise qui lui avait procuré tant de plaisir, Haru se mit de dos, présentant ses fesses, qui n'attendait que les mains expertes du chat. Celui-ci ne résista pas très longtemps à cette vue, et s'approchant du bœuf, il donna une petite frappe sur l'une d'elles.

Haru, prenant son air provocateur et sexy, se retourna légèrement et approcha le visage de Kyo pour échanger un léger baiser avec lui.

" Fais moi l'amour …"

Kyo n'hésita pas un instant, et dans un sourire pervers, ses mains se posèrent sur le dos d'Haru, pour redescendre vers les fesses du bœuf, tout en dessinant des lignes interminables sur leurs routes. Les caressant gentiment, il s'approcha ensuite de l'orifice brûlant, et par de petits coups de langue, il excita un peu plus sa victime.

Haru s'agrippa à sa chaise, se préparant à vivre son plus beau moment de plaisir, offert par un Kyo plus qu'excité …

- - - - - -

Bon ben voila ...  
ce n'est pas à votre gout ? c'est pas assez hard ? ou peut etre trop ? votre avis nous interesse bcp bcp !! laissez nous une review avec vos impressions et vos idées on en prendra compte !!

A bientot !!


End file.
